


47 Shades of Wolf

by nurantarenendurath



Category: WolfMachina
Genre: Agent 47 - Freeform, Multi, Serious, Ship, Stuff, WolfMachina - Freeform, im so sorry wolf, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurantarenendurath/pseuds/nurantarenendurath
Summary: A very serious love story about Wolf and Agent 47Very real, no jokes, no memes. Continue
Relationships: WolfMachina x Agent 47
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. What if we put our bed next to each other....in minecraft. JK JK.....unless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is twitch and insider stuff  
> Have fun.  
> I am also very sorry wolf

It was a late dire october day and it was getting close to a quarter past ten. Wolf had wanted to stop streaming a while ago, but his diabolical chat had other ideas.  
„Dark, thanks for another five gifted subs“, he sighed as the message popped up. The post stream credits began anew. Wolf rubbed his tired eyes and smiled a little. Allthough he really wanted to go to sleep he appreciated the support of his community. 

„Now I really have to go.“ Wolf glanced to his chat. It had calmed down. Lots of w13Waves and w13Sleeps came up. It seemed like they decided to finally let him go. „Let’s see“, Wolf began and took a look at the streamers, who currently were online. „Who am I gonna send you to“, he asked himself and chat at the same time.  
Cake was streaming and so was Wollen. „I’m gonna send you over to Cake“, he announced. „She is playing Skyrim with loads of mods, so go and say hi to her.“ Wolf started the raid, his stream ended and Cakes appeared on his screen. As a ton of w13Cults were spammed in Cakes chat, Wolf sighed again. He wrote two short messages and then left Twitch for the day. It had been eight long hours. 

Wolf yawned and stretched a little. His chair was comfortable, but all this time in a sitting position had to take it’s toll.   
Wolf looked up, over his screens and to the wall of his room. The view put a smile on his face. The whole wall was plastered with pictures of Agent 47. Big and fraimed and all of them very clean. Obviously 47 was wearing his clownsuit on every single one of the pictures. Wolf knew very well, that the great assassin couldn’t get rid of the suit. He just had to wear it, since he angered a paticularly resentful witch. It wasn’t a major curse, but still rather annoying.

„Why do you have do be so beautiful“, Wolf asked the pictures. „How ist hat even legal. I’m going to sue you.“ He was lying. He couldn’t sue 47, it couldn’t be. His heartrate rose when he continued to stare at the pictures. On one oft hem 47 looked particularly like Mr. Clean. Wolf smiled as he remembered that Mr. Clean had been his first crush on a fictional character. It seemed like he had a type.

Allthough his second crush. Barry B. Benson. Didn’t seem to fit with the others. „Oh Barry“, Wolf whispered. „I do like Jazz. I really do.“   
It was an understatement. Wolf loved Jazz. Wolf would’ve died for Jazz. But he had to control himself. The hardest test a man can face is to fight his own inner demons. And Wolf was fighting. For his deep love for Jazz was a major obstacle for his adoration for 47. 

Luckily his urge to die for Jazz slowly disappeared. He took some time to calm himself down completely and stood up. As he turned around in his room he already felt much better. Of course pictures of 47 were hung on every wall. Wolf had just way too many of them. And at the same time just never enough. 

„It’ll never be enough“, Wolf muttered. „My craving can only be silenced by the real deal.“ He was still unsure wheter he wanted to eat 47 or not. Maybe that would be a benefit of getting closer to him. 

Wolf walked over to his bed. Since he already changed into his 47 onesie during his food brake he was able to just collapse onto his 47 blanket on his 47 matress. "I wish I were a dove", wolf said into the lonely darknes of his room. "Than I could fly to Assassin-Land and be with you." Oh how beautiful the thought of being a dove was. 

Wolf closed his eyes and wished to dream of 47. He always did that but it didn't work really well. Last night he dreamt of Metal again. That wasn't a real suprise tho, for Metal was an ancient being, which took possesion of dreams. Wolf had learned to life with that and already accepted that he was going to dream of EggYEETS and WOLFMASHEENAS again.

Maybe this time the Bee movie script would actually be complete. Wolf really hoped for it. He missed Barry so much. That was a dangerous thought. But before his urge to die for Jazz arose again Wolf lost conciousnes and drifted into a calm sleep


	2. Part 2 of chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47 POV with lots of seriousness again

While Wolf was dreaming of Thomas T Tankengines mission for justice a different man was wide awake.

Agent 47 was sitting in a bush, in his clownsuit and was pooping.  
„Where the poopie go“, he asked himself for he did not know, nor did anyone else.  
It was one of the eternal mysteries of the universe. Like shoelaces or that specific feeling  
that you get, when you stare into the eyes of a plastic Flamingo for too long.  
47, now done with pooping stood up.

He was on a tropical island as always. He had been send out to kill the viscious  
Carbon Skimmer. The reasons for this assassination were plentyfull.  
The Evil escapades of the Carbonic Skimmer where nearly endles.  
Once he stole a tricycle from a little girl, then he swam in a pool without swimming wings  
allthough his mother forbade him to do so.  
And last but not least, hes was a rival for 47.

47 and the Carbon Skeemer were fighting over the affection of Wolf Michael Machina.  
A man of the highest beauty and grace. 47 smiled to himself and stroked his red briefcase.  
Inside he kept his Wolf-shrine. Many pictures of Wolf, a probe of his hair and a picture of him sleeping.  
47 loved all of these things. They were his precious. "Gollum", he coughed.

47 continued on his way down a path between some palmtrees. He knew that the Carbon Skimmer was at the  
beach and that he was filling all the ocean with piss. An ambitious goal. If they weren't so different 47 would've joined him.  
But this wasn't just about their shared passion for pollution. No, this was about love. And love doesn't know  
any boundaries or rules. 

47 stepped out onto the beach. The Carbon Skimmer stood near the water. Around him the usual blue of the sea had turned slightly yellow.  
"Carbon Skimmer", 47 bellowed. "Face me and with me your death. Don't worry, I will continue your legacy."  
For a moment the Carbon Skimmer stood still. Then he slowly turned around. 47 had to restrain himself to not start sobbing uncontrollably.

The beauty of the Carbon Skimme was nothing a human could comprehend. It striked a seductive pose. "Well, well well", he smiled.  
"If it isn't Agent 47, so you found me." 47 nodded sternly. "You have to be exterminated", he growled. "Such a naughty word."  
The carbon Skimmer flexed his biceps. 47 was trying not to drool. "You're not going to fool me again", 47 warned, he reached for his pocket  
and grabbed the mighties weapon in all known universes. The common Apricot. 

The Carbon Skimmer became a little pale at the sight of this deadly weapon.  
"Common now", he said hastily and obviously frightend. "We don't have to fight."  
47 smiled. "It won't be much of a fight." He threw the apricot.

An explosion of lighting, fire and wind followed this. When the storm calmed down. Nothing put a puddle of pee remained of the  
Carbon Skimmer. "May you rest in peace", 47 whispered. He was close to tears. "You were just and right and beutiful."  
He shook his head. "But also in my way. My heart stood at a crossroad. I had to choose. You or Wolf."  
47 had made his decission. It was final. "You can't blame me. WolfMasheena, he is just too perfect. Your death shall be the filthy fundament of  
the endless beauty I shall build with him. Your death was not in vane, but for the greater good. And thus I hope the gods fogive me for my crime.  
For I stole such beauty from the face of the earth, but I did it for something better." 47 bowed before the puddle of piss.

"We will see each other sooner or later Carbon Skimmer. For such damned kind as we are, only hell can be suitable." He turned away.  
"Now I have to see wolf. And I know exactly where I can find him." 47 smiled in excitemend. Finally he would be able to  
see Wolf, to hear him. It was like a dream. 

47 took big steps on his way to the nearest escape point. Luckily he wasn't Hunted or in Combat, but-as always in his clownsuit-compromised.  
"Damn you Wicked Witch of the West", he cursed. "Just because of these damn nice, red shoes." He walked faster. Soon he would be with Wolf.  
And their love would be perfect. It had to be. For the Carbon Skimmer.


	3. Part 3 of chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet, but will it be the end?

"You have to wake up Wolf." The words were spoken by Metal. He was sitting on a throne  
made out of farded and shidded pants. He wore a black cape and the blue prime crown.  
Wolf was standing in Metals throneroom-which was made of Metal-and didn't really know how  
he got there. "What do you mean."

Metal grinned. "Wake up Wolf before I have to YEET you." Wolf was confused. Was he still dreaming  
or had Metal just broken into his home. He did that every thursday. But was it thursday?  
"It's not thursday", Wolf whispered in Terror. "And it never will be", laughed Metal. "That doesn't  
even make sense", Wolf cried. "Doesn't it Wolf, doesn't it." Metal disappeared with the sound of an   
AWP-shot.

Wolf woke up, startled by the sound. "Always makes me jump", he sighed and scratched his beard- insert beard ASMR.  
He strechted a little and yawned. A glance to his Agent 47 alarm clock told him that it was just seven in the morning.  
"Why can't it be 47", Wolf mourned. 

He had already broken into the ministry of time multiple times to change the way time worked, just to ensure that  
someday it would be possible for a 47th hour to actually exist. Until now he didn't succed. One of the reasons why, was that  
something like the ministry of time didn't exist. But something so minor would never be able to stop him.

Wolf crawled out of bed and was about to sit on his #GAMERCHAIR- only for epic GAMERS w13Dab - but he stopped suddenly.  
The chair wasn't empty. The opposite was true. Wolf couldn't believe his eyes. Agent 47 sat on his chair. As always he wore his clownsuit, the matching  
Wig and was incredibly beautiful. "Am I still dreaming", Wolf asked himself. But he realized, that he wasn't dreaming.  
There was no trace of Metal. This was real life.

Agent 47 didn't react to Wolf. He was playing Minecraft and currently in the process of farming wood. Wolf stepped closer.  
"What are you doing here", he asked 47. He was surprisingly calm regarding the fact that his one true love was sitting in his #GAMERCHAIR.  
47 turned a little and looked deep into Wolfs eyes. "I work here", 47 whispered seductively. Wolfs heart skipped a beat. 

"But I work here." 47 didn't react. He continued playing. Wolf just now realized, that 47 was playing on his Minecraft server.  
"You are subbed to me", Wolf wondered. "Obviously", 47 answered with a warm smile. "I just didn't have the courage to  
go onto your server. Now I am ready." 

He clicked on a crafting bench. "Three wool and three wood." Wolf knew what that meaned. He looked at 47, tears in his eyes.   
"Are you really ready to take such a big step." 47 turned to him, his beautiful dark eyes and his red clownnose were absolutely fascinating  
as always. "I would take all the steps for you Wolf. I would jump for you. Fall for you. But what am I saying." 47 shook his head.  
"I could never fall. With you I can only fly. Soar in the highest plains of what humans call heaven." Wolf nodded.  
He felt exactly the same.

47 continued to play. He crafted the bed. Wolfs heart was pounding faster than Chat during an RT-raid. "Remember Wolf." RTs voice in  
his head. "All pickles are equal. It's you eating them, that makes them special." He was such a wise man. 47 was walking into the guild hall  
towards Wolfs room. Wolf clenched his fists. He was sweating and shivering at the same time.

His Minecraft room, with his Minecraft dogs and his Minecraft bed. 47 stopped, in one of the squarehands of his character there was the bed.  
"What if..." 47 began. "What if we but our beds next to each other." 47 swallowed hard. "In Minecraft." Wolf didn't know how to answer.  
It was a dream and at the same time it was incredibly scary. What would it mean for him and 47. This was more important than a  
wedding ring, more bounding than a pregnancy. This was Minecraft. 

"Just kidding, just kidding", 47 said hastily, since Wolf didn't answer. Unbelivable disappointment arose in Wolf. He hadn't felt that betrayed  
since he found out that him an RT were in fact not the same person. But then he saw 47 seductive grin. "Unless", he whispered. 47 placed the bed next to  
Wolfs. "I adore you", Wolf admitted. "Oh Wolf." 47 was about to stand up but then the door was flung wide open.

"Stop right there criminal scum." Both Wolf and 47 looked to the door. 47 took a sharp breath. "Impossible." There he stood.  
The Carbon Skimmer in all his beauty. Not a scratch on him. "This is not over yet", shouted the Carbon Skimmer. "It has only just begun...."

.... end of chapter 1


End file.
